


Loneliness

by HollowCity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Female Scott McCall, Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCity/pseuds/HollowCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely 20 year old man, a shy 43 year old woman, the story begins in a bar, someone has a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

Her posture screamed annoyed and... scared? Acting on instinct, Stiles walks up to her and grabs her ahnd. She jumps a bit and turns around.

"Everything okay, babe?"

The realization of what he's doing is settling in and it shows. She sags into him and nods her head, "Yeah, this guy was just _leaving_ ," the emphasis on the last word insinuating that she wanted him to go, but he wasn't. The other guy scoffs and shoots and incredulous looks at Stiles before going back to the woman.

"Really, Scottie? ("Don't call me that, Alex.") Going for babies now?"

Stiles rolls his eyes in annoyance before saying, "What we do and who I am is none of you business, _Alex_ ," said man frowns at the tone his voice is said in. " We're good together and we're happy, so you can get lost." Alex looks between Stiles and Scottie a few times. Not seeing whatever he's looking for, he huffs and trudges away.

Scottie watches him leave and visibly relaxes once he leaves the bar.

"Thank you," she says, briefly squeezing Stiles' hand. "He's been following me for years and decided to talk to me tonight. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." By this point, they're facing one another with one hand still clasped together. Stiles shrugs, acting nonchalant.

"It's fine, no problem," he slides his hand out of hers to rub it against the back of his neck. "I'm not coming onto you, but would you like me to buy you a drink?"

She blushes and then nods, "Yeah, sure. But if you don't mind me asking, what aren't you hitting on me?" Stiles raises an eyebrow. "No! I mean, just... most guys would expect something in return." Scottie looks away, her face almost completely red and her hands are rubbing together, back and forth. Stiles chuckles and shakes his head before stilling Scottie's hands for her.

"It's not that you aren't attractive or anything, because you are! It's just that I already have a boyfriend." There's a moment of silence between them before Scottie lets out a loud laugh.

"Oh thank goodness!" She exclaims. "I was worried. I'm 43 and you don't look a day over 25!" Stiles admits he's only 22, but offers to get her coffee the next day.

"I'll still have a boyfriend tomorrow," he jokes. "But I think we could be great friends."

(Scottie agrees.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt off of http://www.writingexercises.co.uk/plotgenerator.php
> 
> Please leave comments and any constructive criticism. I want to become a better writer and I can't do that without feedback. I hope you all like it!


End file.
